thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Episodes # Edward and Henry Return # We're Friends # Rosie the Red Engine # Three Cranes are Better Than One # Free and Easy # The Missing Coach # Gordon Goes Foreign # Ballast # Thomas on Quarry Duty # Little Western Engines # Cheeky Twins # Rosie's Special Job # Harvey Helps Out # Devious Diesel # Here's James # Ryan's Mail Train # Invisibility On # Jack Helps Out # May the Fastest Engine Win # The Problems with Duncan # Nia Helps Out # Crane Power # Rheneas' Bumpy Ride # Philip and Annie and Clarabel # The Extension to Tidmouth Sheds # Thomas' Special Christmas Delivery Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * BoCo * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Dart * Den * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Salty * Harvey * Porter * Philip * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Merlin * Lexi * The Troublesome Trucks * Stanley * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Ryan * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Luke * Owen * Merrick * Charlie * Ace * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Miss Jenny * Dexter * Rex * Bert * Mike * Rocky * Hannah * Judy and Jerome * Flying Scotsman * Belle * Flynn * Harold * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Frankie (does not speak) * Hurricane (does not speak) * Theo (does not speak) * Toad (does not speak) * Beresford (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Bradford (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Reg (cameo) * Tony (cameo) * Angelique (cameo) * Two Other Rally Cars (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Fat Clergyman (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) '' * Sailor John ''(cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait; cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Big City Engine * Thomas' Special Coach (faceless; does not speak) '' * The Foreign Engines ''(do not speak) * Jock (cameo) * Engine Inspector (mentioned) US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, and Whiff * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Harold, Kevin, Diesel, Mr. Percival, and BoCo * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Big Mickey, and Flynn * Christopher Ragnald as Percy, Trevor, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Peter Sam, Paxton, and Dart * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Peter Andre as Ace * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * John Hastler as Rheneas and Owen * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Tracey ann Oberman as Daisy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, and Belle * Tom Stourton and Rex, Duncan, and Terence * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman and Big City Engine * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Bert, Den, Salty, and Harvey * John Schwab as Stanley * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Rusty, and Duncan * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Oliver the Excavator, Jerome, Timothy, and Reg * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Lucy Montgomery as Carly, Lexi, and Hannah * Olivia Colman as Marion * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Michael Legge as Luke * Grey DeLisle as Miss Jenny Trivia * This is the first time since the twentieth season where railway series stories are remade. * cancelled episodes as such as The Missing Coach from season 2 and Gordon Goes Foreign from season 3 are used in this season * BoCo and Miss Jenny appear in full CGI * Grey DeLisle joins the voice cast * this is the first season to only introduce characters from remade railway series episodes instead of others * This is second season not to feature a narrator Category:Season 23 episodes